Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens accessory that is detachably attached to a lens apparatus, and more particularly to a lens drive adapter that is capable of driving an operation member of the lens apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Previously, as an accessory that can be attached to a cylindrical lens barrel, there are a lens drive adaptor (power zoom apparatus) that includes an actuator for performing an electric operation of an operation ring of the lens barrel and a tripod mount that can be attached to the lens barrel for attaching a tripod.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-108373 discloses a power zoom apparatus which is fixed to a lens barrel with screws. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H05-249356 discloses a lens barrel holding apparatus which fastens a whole circumference of the lens barrel.
However, when the power zoom apparatus is being attached to the lens barrel by the screws as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-108373, it is necessary to prepare a tool such as a screwdriver and fasten the two screws. Therefore, the attachment and detachment of the power zoom apparatus cannot be easily performed. The lens barrel holding apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. H05-249356 can perform fitting of the outside diameter by a screw, but it cannot be attached to a lens barrel with a small outside diameter. Furthermore, this lens barrel holding apparatus can be attached to a lens barrel with a large outside diameter, but it is necessary to be strong the fastening force by the screw and as a result an optical performance of the lens barrel may be deteriorated.